Secrets To Be Told
by destinywriters
Summary: Looks like Harry Potter has an obsession for Draco and it’s definitely not normal. Will Harry eventually go mad because Draco is such a teasing minx?


* * *

Secrets To Be Told 

Chapter 1

Random Rambles: Ah, guess who's back with a bigger and better plot? Well it seemed like a good plot when I thought about it a few minutes ago. If all goes well (ahem, reviews), this story might be continued. This is **Pre-OotP**!!! So basically Sirius is still alive and everyone is happy.

**Harry's thoughts** will be typed out in _italics._

Warnings: This story is rated PG 13 for **language** and some **insane thoughts**. You cannot sue me if your mind gets permanently damaged after reading this.

Summary: Looks like Harry Potter has an obsession for Draco and it's defiantly not normal. Will Harry eventually go mad because Draco is such a teasing minx? This is SLASH baby! Pre-OotP!

Disclaimer: Need I say more? JK Rowling is our Goddess.

* * *

Everyone has secrets, but what if your secret turned out to be more of a silent obsession? There are such things as unhealthy obsessions, but what is unhealthy these days?

Harry Potter, a wizard of 15, sat silently with his 2 best friends in a compartment on board of the Hogwarts Express. IT was his 5th year at Hogwarts, and after a very long summer of boredom and letters once a week, he was very glad to be able to return to a place where he felt comfortable in. But that was only one of his many purposes to be happy. Other then Quidditch and trips to Hogsmeade, he had another reason.

The heart-stopping name ran through Harry's mind for the billionth time, and even he himself found it weird that he hasn't gotten bored of it yet. Who could really blame him though? Any girl or gay guy would swoon at the thought, let alone the sight, of the cold-hearted Slytherin. What made him attractive? It surely wasn't his personality (though he could charm anyone he'd please); it was mostly from his good looks that often made his admirers explode in their pants.

Harry sighed. After many months of denying the fact that he, a Potter, had a strange attraction for a Malfoy, he had finally given up and gave in. Hermione and Ron still doesn't know and to be honest, Harry doesn't feel like telling them anytime soon.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said exasperated. "Muggles are actually smarter than you think they are."

"Then why haven't they come up with a flying car?" Ron insisted.

"That was illegal! I thought you knew that already!"

"It may be illegal, but I bet no muggle would ever come up with something like that," Ron said smugly.

"You don't know anything do you?" Hermione sighed. "This is why you should take muggle studies."

"But I don't want to!"

Harry got up and silently left the two bickering duo. They haven't stopped since they arrived on the platform.

Deciding to head towards the washroom, he made his way past chattering students. Once he reached it, he found the place to be occupied. Huffing, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, a bit harder this time; still no answer. Giving up, he pounded on the door with his fist.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" snapped the voice inside.

Harry's heart skipped a beat and started pumping faster. Clearing his throat, he fidgeted on his spot nervously.

"Well you've been in there for quite a while, Malfoy."

He tried keeping his voice from trembling when he said 'Malfoy', but it hardly worked. There was a pause on the other side before—

"LET ME DO MY BUSINESS IN PEACE YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT."

_He's doing business, best be quiet while he does his thing. You wouldn't like it if someone disturbed you while you were in the loo, would you? _Harry thought to himself amusedly.

After a few more minutes, the door snapped open and Draco-oh-so-gorgeous-Malfoy stepped out, sneering at Harry whom was too busy trying to calm himself down to notice.

"Potter."

"Hello Malfoy," Harry breathed out.

HE gave him a funny look, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Move aside then."

_I want to stand in front of you forever…_

"No."

"No?" Draco glared.

"No," Harry repeated.

_Never!!!_

"What are you sniffing?" Draco asked incredulously.

_Why you of course._

"What are you talking about?" Harry casually asked.

"Move Potter!"

_NEVER I SAY!!!_

"Uh…"

"Do you not understand what I'm saying?" Draco began to feel impatient.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but an annoying voice sent shivers of disgust through his body.

"Draco!" it was Pansy.

Harry gritted his teeth and watched Pansy skip over, noticing how Pansy stopped shortly once she saw him and sent him her best glare.

"What are you doing here, Potter? Can't you see you're ruining Draco's poor eyes by the sight of you?"

_Can't you see how much I want to shove your head up your arse?_

"What if I don't give a fuck?" Harry growled.

Pansy screwed up her face even more, "Watch your mouth or Draco will take points off of you for talking to someone who is too worthy of you!"

_Oh I will kill you so dead..._

Harry was about to snap back but what happened next made his heart start beating faster again.

Draco pushed Harry aside carelessly, "10 points from Gryffindor for being a pot smelling idiot and 5 more for wasting my time."

Pansy giggled and latched herself on Draco's arm, chattering away loudly as if to prove to Harry that Draco belongs to her. Together, they walked back to their compartment.

Harry didn't care though; instead he stood there dumbly, only letting one thing register in his mind.

_He touched me!_

Looks like someone's got it bad…

* * *

Yes it was short, but I have a question for you. Was it good enough to be continued? Thy will appreciate it greatly if you reviewed and told me what you thought of this. 


End file.
